


Kitty on The Car

by futchnerd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Choking, F/F, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Mechanic Adora, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futchnerd/pseuds/futchnerd
Summary: Adora is a mechanic, and is surprised when her highschool Crush from years ago, comes in to pick up her car. But Catra can't afford all of the repairs. So she figures maybe she could pay Adora, another way... for all the things she did for her car, maybe letting her do all the things for her instead.----------------------she looked at Adora up and down, then a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Hey Adora… you still got the hots for me all these years after highschool?” Catra asks in a sultry voice, like she knows the answer...Catra takes another step closer “I know what I said.” And another, Adora takes a step back until she is pressed up against the hood of the car. Catra leans in to whisper into Adora’s ear “Maybe… There’s another way I could pay for the repairs?” Catra nibbles on Adora’s ear, and her tail wraps around her thigh------------So yes... This is smutty smut smut. Enjoy ~~
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Kitty on The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my Adora mechanic fantasy. This is incredibly self induledgent, I am doing an apprenticeship at car garage right now. I would never do all this... but I will fantasize about it oops :P 
> 
> so yes! this is smutty smut smut, very explicit sexual content just to be clear. So if that's what you're looking for... then ENJOY !
> 
> bon apetit~~ xoxo futchnerd
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Shamless Plug: Read my multi chapter University AU titled "Maybe it's Destiny, Maybe it's you" deffs more plot heavy, kinda slow burn, still very much Catradora, and there will be smut!

Adora was pouring in the new engine oil into the car, when she heard the client come into the garage.   
  
“Hey Adora” A familiar purr greated her, she jumped up from her spot spilling some oil and hitting her head on the hood of the car. She didn’t dare turn around, because only one person said her name like that, and only one person was capable of making her feel like this by simply saying her name. Adora grabbed the rag from her pocket and wiped up the spilt oil, desperately trying not to turn around. Catra cackled “Who knew a princess like you would get so butch...it’s hot” Adora could here her approaching.   
  
She finished adding the oil, checked the levels, put the cap back on and closed the hood of the car. Taking a breath, she turned around, and her eyes met, mismatched blue and golden eyes, her breath hitched. It was definitely Catra, her highschool, crush? Obsession? That was probably more accurate. It had been years since she saw her, and Catra had only gotten more beautiful, her fur was shining, her mane was longer, her body had filled out in all the right places, she was wearing a short black skirt, a maroon tank top, and a red flannel. Adora realized she was staring, when Catra gave her a smirk showing off her fangs, and Adora needed to say something.   
  
“Oh, hey Catra, what, what are you doing here? I thought you moved to the city to go to Etheria U”   
  
“You keeping tabs on me or something? Adora” Catra teases   
  
It had been 4 years, you’d think that would be enough time to be able to get over Catra, and not become a puddle of bumbling idiocracy around her, but apparently not “Uhh, uhm, no, obviously not, I just heard from… you know… people. Ya people told me, told me that you went there to go to school, cause that’s what you do in university... school”   
  
Catra laughs, and Adora looks at her smile, and she melts. Because somethings never change. “Ya, I just graduated, so I just moved back. And you? You’re a mechanic now?”   
  
“Yup, went to trade school after highschool. And been working at Razz’s garage ever since. It’s a pretty sweet gig, I’m an autonomous employee so I make my own rates, have my own clients, make my own schedule. Can’t complain” Adora stops rambling, at least she got through a sentence without stammering.   
  
“So what’s the damage?” Catra asks, pointing to the car   
  
“Oh, I didn’t find any damage actually. Mostly just maintenance”    
  
“You idiot, I meant how much do I owe you?”   
  
“Ah! Yes, uhm well… the oil change is 75, and the breaks is 80, and the new gallopers is 180”   
  
“What?! I only asked for an oil change, I can’t afford all that” Catra says not angry, but confused   
  
“Well, I called the owner who dropped off the car. I told her that the brakes were practically shot and asked if she wanted to replace them. I gave her an estimate for labor and parts. She made it very clear that safety was incredibly important, and that I should fix anything that I think needs to be fixed” Adora explained   
  
“Fucking Scorpia! She’s my roommate and the co-owner of this car. But she has paid for most of the car, and all of the repairs so far. I wanted to pay for this at least” Catra seemed stressed, until she looked at Adora up and down, then a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Hey Adora… you still got the hots for me all these years after highschool?” Catra asks in a sultry voice, like she knows the answer   
  
Adora gulps, and Catra takes a step closer “Uhm, I mean, uhm, well..I, I, I don’t know what you mean?”   
  
Catra rolls her eyes “Come on, don’t think I didn’t notice you. I mean, we had chemistry together”   
  
“Uhm..it. It was actually biology” 

Catra takes another step closer “I know what I said.” And another, Adora takes a step back until she is pressed up against the hood of the car. Catra leans in to whisper into Adora’s ear “Maybe… There’s another way I could pay for the repairs?” Catra nibbles on Adora’s ear, and her tail wraps around her thigh   
  
Adora’s body shudders, she takes her hand and grabs Catra’s mane, tilting her head and pulling her into a deep kiss. Because even though Catra still makes Adora feel like an awkward teenager again, the truth is she’s not. Catra lets out a small yelp at first, surprised by the kiss, but immediately kisses her back, wrapping her hands around Adora’s waist, and using her fangs to bite at her bottom lip. Adora opens her mouth and her tongue meets Catra’s, she’s pushing deeply using her tongue to explore all of Catra’s mouth. Until she tugs Catra back and they are both breathing heavy. “I think we arrange something” Adora says before pulling the Magicat back into a kiss, one hand still in her mane guiding her head, and the other running up and down Catra’s sides. Cursing the clothes on her body, because all she wants to do is feel that soft fur.   
  
Catra seems to have a similar idea, as she begins unbuttoning Adora’s overalls, while trailing kisses along her jawline, neck and collarbone. She pushes up Adora’s sports bra and grabs her breast, using her thumb to flick her stiff nipple. Catra bites down onto Adora’s neck, right as she pinches her nipples and pulls it.   
  
“Fuuuuccckk!” Adora groans, feeling the wetness pool into her panties instantaneously. Catra licks along Adora’s neck, and her rough tongue causes Adora to moan again “Agghh”. Catra kisses down Adora’s body until she reaches her chest, her left hand squeezing Adora’s tit and playing with her nipple, as her other hand with claws out trailing down her abs, she breaths onto Adora’s other nipple, before using her tongue to flick her nipple. Adora is panting, until Catra takes the nipple into her mouth, sucking, biting and pulling, and Adora is gasping for air. Catra’s hand trails down the overalls, still above her soaking wet panties.   
  
“Hmm… somebody’s wet,” Catra says rubbing circles around the wet fabric. Adora pulls Catra’s face up by the throat, before kissing the grin off her face.   
  
“But that’s not what I’m after… kitten” Adora says, before flipping Catra around and pinning her back to the hood of the Car.   
  
“Kitten?! You got a magicat fetish or something?” Catra says between breaths, as Adora is pulling off her flannel, and running hand up under her tank top. Leaving rough kisses along her neck, digging her blunt nails into her sides.   
  
“Not yet, but maybe after this… is that a problem kitten?” Adora says with a grin, Catra just shakes her head. She is very okay with everything that is happening right now. Adora puts her hand on Catra’s throat and gives it a little squeeze.   
  
“Is that okay kitty?” Catra nods eagerly, Adora squeezes harder and pulls Catra into another deep kiss by the throat. Catra moans into her mouth. “Oh, you like that do you?”    
  
“Yess” Catra moans. Adora pulls away from the kiss to pull off Catra’a tank top, keeping her grip on her throat, while the other hand trails up her body pushing against the fur until she reaches her breast and it grabs it. She uses her thumb to flick Catra’s stiffened nipple, before she takes it in her finger and gives it a twist and pull. Catra shudders underneath the grasp.   
  
“Such a good girl” Adora says before pushing Catra’s back against the hood of the car by the throat. The praise leaves Catra panting and wet. Adora drags her teeth along Catra’s body until she envelops the nipple into her mouth. Her hand wraps around Catra’s back to squeeze her ass. She pulls at Catra’s nipple with her teeth, letting it go for it to flop back in place, then flicking over and around it with her tongue. Adora grabs the base of Catra’s tail, playing with the soft hair there, and giving it a little pull.   
  
“Aghh fuck” Catra calls out   
  
“You know, people can totally see into this garage right?” Adora looks up from Catra’s chest to look her in the eyes   
  
“Lucky them” Catra says with a purr   
  
“Oh, you want everyone to watch you get fucked on the hood of your car, is that right kitten?” Adora grins, before she lays one hand on Catra’s waist and the other around the base of her tail and pulls, flipping Catra onto her stomach bent over the hood of her car.   
  
“Yes, fuck yes” Catra moans, as Adora uses a hand to press down between her shoulder blades pressing her further agains the cold metal. Her nipples feel incredibly sensitive against the cold. Adora leans against her back, and takes her furry ear into her mouth, it flicks in her mouth before Adora grabs it with her teeth.    
  
“Then why don’t we give them a show, what do you say kitty” Adora whispers into her ear.   
  
“Yes, ahhh, yes” Catra cries out, the burning, wetness in her crotch beginning to to become unbearable    
  
“Yes what?” Adora says licking down Catra’s neck, and sinking her teeth in for a bite   
  
“Yes, ahhh, yes pleaasseeeaaahh” Catra moan, Adora runs a hand up Catra’s skirt, teasing it around the inside of her thigh, and up to her ass again, roughly grabbing at her ass cheek.   
  
“What does kitten want?” Adora asks slipping her hands between the inside of her thigh again, feeling the heat down there, getting closer to her panties but never touching. She takes her other hand and grabs onto Catra’s mane, and pushes the side of her face further into the hood of the car. “Does kitty like that?”   
  
“Yes, yes I do ahhhh” Catra mumbles between groans and having her face squished against the cold metal.   
  
“What else does my kitty want?” Adora asks, still teasing Catra between her thighs. Catra spreads her legs further.   
  
“Ahh fuck me please, please fuck your kitty, ugghh” Catra begs, whimpering beneath Adora’s grasp. Adora let’s go of Catra and takes a step back.   
  
“Eh, I don’t feel like it just yet” Catra whimpers at the loss of contact. Catra turns around to look at Adora who is just standing there, staring at her, licking her lips. She tries to beg with her eyes, but it’s not enough.   
  
“Please, please, Adora fuck, me please” Catra says, lifting her ass and shaking it.   
  
“Let’s see what my kitten has to offer” Adora bites her bottom lip, and takes a step closer, she lifts up Catra’s skirt, and pulls down her panties. She sees the wetness dripping from Catra’s pussy and down her thighs, the fur there slightly darker due to the wetness. “You’re dripping on my garage floor” Adora says in a serious tone, but has a shit eating grin on her face.   
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it, you make me so wet, pleasee, touch me” Catra is begging and desperate.   
  
“I might need to spank you for making a mess, kitten” Adora says, taking a hand and stroking Catra’s ass cheek.   
  
“Uggh, yes please, please Adora” Catra says shaking her bare ass in the air. She feels Adora’s hand leave her ass for a second before coming down hard against her cheek.  _ SMACK _ . “Ahhhhh! Fuck!” Catra breaths out, as she feels herself dripping more.   
  
“Wow, now you’re just dripping more.”  _ SMACK _ , Adora lands a harder slap on the other cheek,  _ SMACK SMACK SMACK… _ Adora continues until the cheeks are clearly pink, even under the fur.   
  
“Ahhh fuck, please” Catra begs, because she needs to be fucked right now.   
  
“Tell me, what does my kitten need right now?” Adora presses one hand on the back of Catra’s neck and the other trailing down the folds of Catra’s lower lips   
  
“Uggh, your kitt-en, ahh, needs you to fuck her, pleas-” Catra is cut of by Adora’s finger pushing into her. “Ahhh yesss!” Catra is clenching around her finger.   
  
“Ahh fuck, you’re so tight” Adora says thrusting her finger in and out. “Maybe we should stretch you out a little more, kitten” Adora says before slipping in a second finger.   
  
“Yeesss, ahhh, fuck, yess” Catra is screaming in pleasure, she feels so full from Adora. Adora picks up her pace, adding a third finger. “Oh ahhh my god, ahhh yes fuck, Adddoorraaa”. Adora glances up through the garage doors, but doesn’t stop her thrusting.   
  
“Hey, kitten, someone is watching from across the street” Adora gives a particular thrust, and Catra’s pussy squeezes tight around her finger, soaking it even more. “Ohhh, does kitty like people watching her get bent over the hood of her car, and fucked”   
  
“Yesss, ahhh fuck, yesss” Catra gets out between, gasps and moans. Adora curls her fingers and finds a spongy part of flesh against Catra’s pussy walls, and pushes down. “Oh fuck, ahh, fuck, yes Adora, right there, aggghhh” Adora continues to thrust, and push at that spot, she feels Catra clenching tight against her. “I, I’m ahh, fuck I’m going to come, fuccc-”    
  
“Not yet kitty” Adora pulls her fingers out, Catra whimpers, before Adora sticks her fingers in Catra’s mouth. Catra immediately wraps her lips, around the digits, tongue twirling around Adora’s fingers, tasting herself along Adora’s fingers. Adora grabs Catra’s chin with her palm, while pressing her fingers into the bottom of the magicats mouth. “I come first, now let’s put that rough tongue to good use, on your knees kitten”    
  
Catra does just that, she pushes off the car and drops to her knees. Adora drops the rest of her overalls. Catra quickly pulls down her underwear and grabs onto her thighs, she immediately dives in. Tongue licking along her opening, until she reaches her clit, she takes it into her mouth sucks, and flicks it with her tongue. Adora threads her fingers through Catra’s mane and pushes her further against her cunt “Ahh fuck yes! Good girl, just like that” Catra’s body shudders at the praise and continues her work furiously. Before tilting her head back, and using her tongue to push into Adora’s pussy, her nose pushing against her clit, as her tongue presses against her inner walls. “Oh fucckk, yesss, ahhh, touch yourself” Adora demands.   
  
Catra takes one hand off Adora’s thigh, and moves it down to her own clit, rubbing circles. “Mphh, ahhh, fuuph” Catra moans into Adora’s cunt.   
  
“But don’t come,” Adora warns. Catra keeps the pace of her fingers steady, not enough to push her over the edge, as she continues to push her face against Adora. Her face soaking wet, as Adora is dripping against her, pushing her head, and grinding against her face. Catra pushes her tongue with more force, and feels Adora clenching against her tongue. “Ahhh, fuucck, I’m soo fuc-fucking, clossseeee, ugghh, don’t lose a drop” Catra pushes herself closer, giving her all, until she feels Adora grip on her mane tighten, body clench, and stiffen as she cries out “Ahhhh fuccckkk Caaatrrraaaa” as she squirts all over Catra’s face. Catra opens her mouth trying to catch as much as she can into her mouth, but it drips down her face, chin, throat and chest. Adora pulls her head back, Catra running her tongue around her mouth trying to lap up as much of that sweet, salty juice as possible. Adora leans down, and drags her tongue across Catra’s chest, up her neck, chin, and into her mouth, kissing her deeply. She pulls up her underwear and bottoms.

“Your turn kitten” Adora says, before lifting Catra by the armpits like she weighed nothing and putting her back on the hood of the Car. Catra wraps her legs around Adora’s shoulders, and drops her head back against the cold metal. Adora leaves kisses and bites trailing up the inside of Catra’s thighs. She brings her face an inch away from Catra’s clit and blows a hot breath onto it.   
  
“Ahhh please, Adora, please” Catra is so close already, she’s been very close for a while now   
  
“Please what kitten?” Adora breaths another hot breath   
  
“Ahhh, fuck, please can I come? Please Adora” Catra begs, because she’s desperate   
  
“When I tell you to kitty” Adora presses her tongue onto Catra’s clit, licking strong firm strokes, before taking into mouth, sucking and releasing, while using her tongue to draw circles around and over it.   
  
“Ugghh, fuck, yess, ahhh” Catra moans, trying to hold herself from coming. Adora takes her fingers and rubs them up and down Catra’s slit to lube them up, before pressing all three into Catra. Running her mouth and tongue around Catra’s clit, while thrusting her finger into Catra’s throbbing pussy, curving them to find that spot. “Ohhh, ohhh, fuck, I’m soo cloossee, ahhh”   
  
“Not yet yet kitten, not until I say so” Catra using all her strength and will power, to stop from coming, while Adora continues her thrusting, and sucking. Adora feels Catra clenching so hard, dripping wet, she knows she needs to come. So Adora removes her face and fingers and takes a step back. Catra whimpers at the sudden emptiness, as she clenches around nothing. She looks at Adora who’s staring at her spread open, dripping pussy. “Come now”    
  
“Ahhh, fuccckkk, uggghhhh, god, fuccckk, Adoooraaa” Catra grabs onto the sides of the car, and she comes on command, spraying the sides of her thighs, and all down the hood of the car.   
  
“Fuck” Adora says under breath. Catra goes limp, and Adora stands between her legs, hands cupping Catra’s face holding her from sliding off the car. She kisses Catra’s face and softly on her lips. “That was fucking hot Catra” Catra breaths heavy against Adora’s mouth, slowly regaining some strength, after her aftershocks start to pass. She wraps her arms around Adora, digging her claws into her bare back. “Do you think you can do one last thing, kitten?” Adora says gently.   
  
“Yes” Catra nods into Adora’s shoulder.   
  
“Such a good girl” Adora says before taking a step back. “You can clean the cum off your car, and I'll clean the come off of you.” Catra slowly slides down the car, before bending over with her legs spread, ass up, and back arched, as she begins to lick her juices off the hood of the car. Adora kneels behind Catra, and licks long strokes along Catra’s thighs, across her cunt, and around her asshole. When she’s sufficiently licked up as much cum as possible, she picks Catra up in a bridal carry, and brings her to the couch near the back of the garage. Catra nuzzles into Adora, sitting on her lap with her arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulder.   
  
“Fuck, I’ve never cum like that” Catra breaths into Adora’s neck. Adora lift’s Catras chin, to leave a little kiss on her nose.   
  
“Ya, me neither, that was beyond hot. I guess it’s a lot of pent up tension after pinning after you for 7 years” Catra smiles, and plants a tender kiss on Adora’s lips. They stay like that for a while, holding each other, Catra purring against Adora’s chest.    
  
Eventually, Catra gets up, and Adora whines as the warmth is lifted from her body. She watches intently as Catra picks up her clothes, and puts them back on. Catra reaches into the pocket of her flannel and pulls out a $100 bill and hands it to Adora. “Oh, you don’t have to pay. Seriously it’s no big deal” Adora says quickly.   
  
Catra takes the bill and tucks it into the waistband of Adora’s overalls “Consider it a tip, princess” Catra says with a wink.   
  
Adora reaches into her pocket and pulls out the keys, handing them to Catra. “Well if you need anymore repairs, feel free to swing by… I can give you a 3 finger discount” Adora winks back   
  
“Hahah, alright dork” Catra says before leaning down to give Adora a long, soft, deep kiss. She get into her car, as Adora opens the garage door, and watches Catra drive away.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks for reading all the way to the end, I hope you liked it :) Please show me the love, by kudos, comments, bookmarks etc. Would love to hear what you you think <3
> 
> \------------
> 
> Also ago with the Shameless Plug: Check out my multi chapter series titles "Maybe it's Destiny, Maybe it's you" For some more of our favourite disater lesbians, in college.
> 
> Till next time~~ xoxo futchnerd


End file.
